Order of Innocent
"I trust in The Lord, for He is my Shepard." Innocent are Adepts of true purity, their devotion & faith so great that their very presence counteracts evil. Stereotypically, Innocent were sincere believers in life, usually of simple mind and simple lifestyle, they believed the world was black and white and that good triumphs in the end. Most Innocent usually come across as... well, simple really. Innocent often believe in God so strongly they actively put themselves in the presence of danger, vocally proclaiming their ultimate trust. Much to the rising consternation of their fellow Adepts. This faith often produces a real effect, though, for Innocent are often surrounded by a faint glowing halo that produces a level of supernatural protection. Innocent are also immune to demonic sorcery and possession. Unfortunately, they are highly susceptible to mind-control (there's a downside to having a mind that simple). Aspect of God: Innocence. AKA: the Good Ones. Paradigm: Monster. Innocent Degrees Facts: -Like Martyrs, the mere presence of an Innocent counteracts enemy supernatural abilities. However, Innocent produce a mental effect that grants allies higher levels of faith and trust in providence. -Innocent often have a faint, glowing halo of light circling their head. Innocent possess the power to transfer some of their faith to others, granting them a temporary halo which acts as a ward against evil as well. -The weakness of the Innocent is that, in being so unquestioningly devoted, they are often easy to mislead. -People who attempt to harm an Innocent find themselves suddenly wracked with guilt and shame for even thinking to do such a vile act! Another psychic power of the Innocent. -Many women and children Adepts become Innocents. -Innocent do not practice Blooding new members of the Order. -Innocent are resistant to corruption magicks. This incorruptibility is supposed to be due to the Innocent having their hearts int he right place - with God before anything else. -Abel, the brother of Cain, is held by the Order of Innocents to be one of their own. -The Innocent Order is one of the smaller Orders, they are rare and hard to find. But those few who do exist are cherished by the Adept community, not least of all because their innocence reminds people of what it is they are fighting for. Monster Friendship: Innocent Adepts are surrounded by a supernatural nimbus of holy light and power, their very presence eases the mind of the monstrous. Because of this, Innocent are counted as Petitioner Adepts because they can befriend the monstrous (the kind of beings you find in the Order of Abominations). *If you use this feature of the Innocent in your story, you should present the Innocents as being close allies to the Abominations. '' ''*You should also be able to explain how an Innocent Adept befriended a Monster. Did they seek them our or did they run across the Monster by accident? '' ''*Monsters befriended by an Innocent will enjoy being around the Adept because their Halo grants them a strong feeling of calm and peace. *There's a lot of overlap between the Petitioners of the Innocents and those of the Order of Creationists. Most Monsters are also Beasts which is the paradigm of Creationist Petitioners. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z References: -http://www.catholic.org/saints/saint.php?saint_id=50 -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0315327/ -http://www.evanalmighty.com/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0076489/ -http://www.amazon.com/DVD-Let-God-Word-Films/dp/B00I3KU16C -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0052618/ -http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Yuna -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEBNIzOIbVs -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyzUhBm3_mw&list=WL&index=24 Category:Monster